


cute moments, useless lesbians

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, baby gay hermione granger, cocoa date, date, stubborn fleur delacour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Hermione is concerned about Fleurs clothing choices, they enjoy a drink and some chocolate in the pub
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 186
Collections: HF





	cute moments, useless lesbians

“You’ve got to be joking ‘Mione,” Fleur said as she barred her from leaving her room.

“I can’t let you go out there in just that light uniform Fleur,” she told her. It had been a month more or less since the students from Beauxbatons had arrived in Hogwarts, and still they didn’t seem to get how much colder the winter months were up here than back in France.

“If I lend one of your scarfs will you let me go?” she asked innocently, like she hadn’t been offered one at least five times in the past hour. It was one of the only reasons that she was even standing in her room, inside of the magical carriage on the outskirts of the grounds. _Yup_ , that was the only reason.

At least as far as her friends knew, and as far as she told herself that morning before she had headed out here.

Fleur was pretty, she had noticed this the first day that they had arrived. Out of all the students that had come in then, only her had stuck in her mind for the duration of the week after. It wouldn’t have mattered much if she hadn’t been approached by the blonde herself.

They had met in the school library that time, she had needed some help finding a book and madam Pince had been busy at the time. So she took a couple of minutes to help her find a book on magical mushrooms that grew in Great Britain. She had also been happy to help translate some of the passages that the book dealt with. It had been completely innocent to her, just students helping one another out. Notting more.

It was only till Ginny had come up to her later that evening that she was made aware of the situation she had been in. In Ginny’s words, Fleur had been far closer to her than she had been to any other student in the castle for the past couple of weeks. Accidentally leaning on her arm, resting her own hand on hers when she was looking at something in the book they where both reading.

Now that a couple of weeks had passed, they had spend a lot of time together and she couldn’t say she hated the feeling of being close. They talked about a broad range of topic, from the deeply theoretical intellectual discussions down to food preferences on warm weekends in summer. These had lasted whole evenings, interspersed with comfortable silences between the two of them. They existed in each other’s spaces without any trouble, sharing their thoughts and ramblings freely.

Fleur had always an interesting point of view she wanted to share, most of the time she was correct. But on the odd chance that she wasn’t, she was stubborn to a tea. Like how today with the first snow on the grounds she still insisted on wearing her school uniform down to Hogsmead.

She had been made aware that the outside was cold as hell, but had just stated that she was well enough equipped to deal with it on her own for the past couple of hours. Hermione was already relieved that she had managed to convince her that a scarf was a good idea.

“You’re also gonna be putting on some pants along with the scarf too,” she said as she pulled a nice red and gold wool scarf out of her bag.

“Ugh, sure,” she said as she looked as the lion that was embroidered on the scarf, “I’ll wear a pair of pants.”

With that she pulled her skirt off right then and there.

For a short moment Hermione looked down to see Fleur’s panties, making a note that they were light blue and had a piece of lace sown into the front of it. Before turning around as quickly as she could.

“Is there anything of the matter ‘Mione?” Fleur asked, not as innocently as she could have been, but still trying to keep the act of innocence alive.

“Yeah, yeah,” she let out quickly, “just looking at the books you have here,“ she responded trying to decide if she wanted to commit Fleurs panties to her memories.

“The books?”

“Yeah.”

“The ones that you aren’t facing at the moment cause they are to your left?” she asked with a chuckle in her tone.

 _Fuck_ , she thought to herself as she looked a little bit to her left to confirm that the books where in fact positioned there. She missed the smile that was plastered on Fleurs face as she was now looking down to the ground embarrassed to being caught in the act.

“No worries,” she head Fleur say as a zipper sounds was heard. Looking around again she could see Fleur admire herself in the mirror, the pair of Black jeans she had chosen out fitted her nicely.

“How do they look?” she asked as she turned a bit to see more of the pants in the mirror.

 _They look like they would be better on the floor as I try to pull them down slowly off your legs,_ “they look great,” she managed to stammer out, not trying to put any attention on the fact that she was blatantly staring at her thighs.

“So are we ready to go?” Fleur asked as she threw on one of her coats.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said, “we won’t be freezing at least.”

“Allons-y!”

■

 _Let’s go see the town together,_ she thought as they where walking out of the carriage. They had linked their arms to stay warm. It wasn’t for any other reason, none at all besides that that Fleur had been snuggled up on her right side, at least none that she was willing to admit in the moment.

“So what’s there even to see in Hogsmead?” Fleur asked as they passed the front gates.

“Eh, it’s mostly just a couple of shops and places to grab a bite where students get to hang out outside of the castle walls. There is also the possibly haunted house on the hill that is definitely not haunted,” she said as they took their first steps on the snow covered driveway.

It had snowed though the night and while it had been cleared in the morning, there had still been a little layer of snow that had formed in the past couple of hours. The downside was that now a whole lot of people had walked down the hill forming a layer of ice beneath the soft snow.

“Is that really it?” Fleur asked, “no history behind the place? It’s a whole magical town next to the magical school of the country. I really hope that there is at least a little story there, how it came to be?” Fleur said almost in a surprised tone.

“I mean there is the bookstore that also kinda doubles up as the local museum,” she had found it in one of the hidden nooks of the lesser travelled stores. The owner Hilda had even let her handle some of the artifacts that were less fragile. “We could check that place out if you want?”

“That sounds kinda interesting but for now,” Fleur noted shivering a little, as the crossed the town limits of Hogsmead, “I’d like a warm drink.”

“Ah,” She said as she let the two of them into the Three Hogsheads. It was as cosy as any pub out in the country was, the ceiling had been darkened by the many years of smoke from the fireplace adding it’s own tint to the decor.

She grabbed them a table and ordered a hot cocoa for the both of them. Fleur had told her that she liked it a lot, even to the point of telling her she’d kiss anyone that would give her some nice chocolate. There might have been a quick French phrase she had thrown in there.

“Is that all?” the waitress asked them as she noted them on her notepad.

“I think we’re all good,” Fleur said quickly before Hermione added, “Could we also have some of the chocolate that Nina makes?”

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in a jiffy,” and with that she left.

“That Nina makes?” Fleur asked her with her eyebrow raised up, there was a small smile that she could see on her face.

“Shut up, it’s just really good chocolate that one of the local witches here makes. I really want you to try it,” she tried to say it as innocently as she could recalling the thing the French witch had promised to do.

“If you say so,” she said as they started to look around the pub.

It was filled with the usual crowd of students, intermingled between all the houses. It was a breath of fresh air when all off them could leave the castle grounds. She could see a group sitting across the room where a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where hanging around one of the Durmstrang students. As they were further away she couldn’t make out what they were saying, but there was a lot of laughter coming from that direction.

Looking a but over she could make out Cho Chang sitting in Lavender Browns lap as she was throwing a piece of cookie into Cedric’s mouth. Their eyes locked for a moment as she gave a wave and smiled in her direction.

“What do you like to eat back home?” she asked Fleur suddenly thinking of the question.

“What?”

“Like what kind of food, I know that when it’s hot in the summer you like raspberry ice-cream to cool off, but like what would you say is your favourite food overall.”

Fleur closed her mouth there as she sunk into thought. It was seemingly a difficult question, letting her tongue slip a little out of her mouth. From where Hermione was sitting it looked so cute.

“I think,” she said before pausing a second, “I don’t think pizza has ever done me wrong.”

“So pizza?” Hermione said a little surprised.

“Yeah? It’s really tasty.” Fleur said sounding a little bit offended.

“I mean, France has a reputation about being a country with high standards of food.”

“Eh, that’s more of an outside perspective. When you live there you notice that only in the more fancy restaurants that the food is noticeable better. And while the traditional food is tasty I’m not really the biggest fan of it,” she told her as if she was about to go off into a long rant about it.

“Here you go ladies,” the waitress said as she put the drinks down on the table next to the couple of bits of chocolate. “That’ll be two Sickles and three Knuts.”

Digging around in her pockets for the coins, she handed them off to her, “here you go Delilah.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” and with that she left.

“These are really tasty,” Fleur said as she bit off the corner of the chocolate. “You want a bit?”

“What?” she said a tad surprised, as she was now looking at her holding a piece of chocolate between her fingers as she was pushing it closer to her face.

“Come on,” Fleur sad as she bumped it into her lips.

At that she hesitantly opened her mouth as Fleur was putting the chocolate inside. It was super tasty, closing her eyes she tried to make out the more subtle notes of the bitter chocolate as he closed her mouth around the chocolate.

This incidentally included fleurs fingers that were keeping a hold of the piece of chocolate. Something she only noticed she sucked down on them.

 _That was a mistake_.

“Oh let me get that,” Fleur said as she moved in closer to giver her a peck on the lips softly.

_So that might not have been a mistake,_ she thought.


End file.
